Canajoharie
by Story Unfolding
Summary: Mamoru, a fallen angel, is forced into a new world where he meets his soulmate Usagi as they are both captured by en evil Demando. They struggle to escape and find love in the mysterious world of Canajoharie. RR PLEASE! UM....if you coudln't tell!


"I will not fight you Beryl." His white wings beat furiously against the wind in a last ditch effort to pull him away from her illuminated black dagger. The gold medallion flashed on his chest and he instinctively twisted his body away from her swinging blade.

"Stand still and die Endymion or kill me to save yourself!" she hollered. Her red hair appeared like morbid flames against the dark desolate sky. Her coal black eyes glittered and the sky cracked forth a burst of lightning. She cackled and her voice carried with the wind, "I will destroy you Endymion no matter what you do!"

He grimaced as her sword found its way to his right bicep to slice the flesh, "Leave me be Beryl. We have no reason to fight!" he hollered as he flew away from her wild swings again.

"We have everything to fight for! Your father and the fellow angels don't realize what is at stake. There is too much good in the world for balance and evil will not stand for it. I am to come after you because you will do too many good things against my fellow evil ones. I..." She halted her swinging and gazed lovingly at the tall dark haired angel before her. "We could do great things Endy," she coaxed seductively.

Lowering the sword the approached him to touch his sweaty brow. "Endy we used to be best friends. We did everything together and we fell in love. What changed?"

"You turned to the dark arts and ended up killing yourself by taking in too much power. You know that so why do you ask me time and time again?"

"No," she dropped the sword and winced as its metallic clang reverberated off of her metal sheath floating feet below. "To us is what I wanted to know about. Why do you not love me anymore?" Her long graceful fingers traced his jaw before she kissed him lovingly on the corner of his lips. He leaned into the kiss but pulled back as he felt a bout of evil energy enter his soul.

Quickly he spit and his medallion blazoned to rid his body of the evil invader. "That is what happened. You went to the evil side despite my protests and even after I tried to save you from yourself you killed me for my attempts. I was in love with you Beryl but you changed and from that moment on I knew we could never be." With his strong arms he pushed away from her curvaceous body.

"Then, I'll have to kill you again! Just this time you won't exist in the afterlife as an angel and I, a cursed one of the underworld, a devil!" she sneered and laughed shrilly. Her eyes were alight with malice and vengeance. "Blade of Metallia, Come to my aid to destroy this angel blessed with the light of day!" The black sword oozing with evil energy came tearing through the tumultuous sky.

Endymion flapped his wings greatly trying to outrun the screaming sword and he raced to a secluded part of the sky. A giant purple ribbon was dancing effortlessly within the sky. He looked at it in amazement as he realized it was a rip to another dimension, one of the only ones still in existence today. He heard the ringing of the sword as he flew as fast as he could towards the portal. If he could make it there he would be free and not have to cause any harm to his beloved Beryl. With a burst of speed he reached the dimension rip and halted in his tracks. The rip was closed and the light was fading, he quickly about faced and looked at the impending sword and the woman with black eyes standing in front of him with the blade raised to kill.

"I had to close it Endy for there is something I need to hear. Tell me you love me one last time Endy." She whispered as she looked into his dark mysterious blue eyes.

Endymion's voice caught in his throat. This could be his way out but it would mean that he sinned by lying to save his soul. There had to be another way he thought slowly. His medallion flashed and blinded Beryl. The sword dropped from her hands and into Endymion's outstretched ones. He relinquished his hold on the sword as it singed his hands and he looked mortified at the woman with evil seeping from her very being.

"That wasn't very nice Endymion. You will pay!" She flicked her wrist and the sword flew towards him at an alarming speed.

"I do love you Beryl just not your evil ways," his voice caught in throat as he looked into her now dark brown eyes. The sword slammed into his abdomen and through his stomach to the base of his wings in the back. He hollered in pain as she gripped the blade and twisted it as she pulled it out quickly. He fell to his knees, as his wings could not stand the pain to hold him up, onto her metal podium and looked at her one last time.

"I'm sorry Endy but it had to be done. Rest in piece my love and may you find happiness in your next life when it comes around." The cursed blade started to vanish and she leaned in quickly to press her scarlet lips to his one last time. Her body faded until only her face remained, "Good bye my love." Her face disappeared and Endy doubled over himself as he waited for his death just like the first time in life.

Suddenly the dimension rip opened, with Beryl's temperance seal to close it unbound, and the rip roared into life. It became a whirling mass of purple and blue surging energy. Time seemed to stop as Endymion felt himself pulled through the gates to the other world as the gold edges of unconsciousness started to call him from his dying life.

A soul scream echoed through the lands of Canajoharie as the bright red ribbon erupted into golden light as a figure cloaked in white and with delicate feather wings attached to its back floated to the jungle floor. With mighty strokes the wings tried to power flight for the poor soul but it was no use as he started to glide to the bottom. Finally the lithe figure landed among the thick woods and by the wide crystal clear river with flowing aqua waters.

Slowly but surely timid creatures started to emerge from the surrounding woods and from the waters. Some crawled, some flew, some slithered, some swam, some climbed, but none walked. Finally a brave soul with long wild black and red hair and violet sparkling eyes flew towards the newest addition to the world. Her arms were engulfed with flames and spread like wings to carry her towards the fallen soul. With an encouraging nod from the others she let her protective fiery wings cease their burning and prodded the shoulder of the strange creature.

Suddenly a white feathery wing lifted in defense to protect the fallen one from the sky and the fire bird, the phoenix Rei as she was known, backed away with a terrified yelp. Feeling brave and wanting to defend Rei, a wooded creature climbed from the trees towards the newest one. Her unkempt brown hair was filled with bark and her skin was light brown. The clothes that adorned her female body were a simple assemble of twigs and long leaves and flower petals. Her long arms helped crawl over to the creature and turned to bark to cover up the wild wings so others could see if he was alright.

From the water emerged a slim and tiny girl with light blue waves like ice streaking her dark blue short locks. Her skin was an effervescent blue and was cold to the touch but under closer inspection you could see tiny lines which were scales. Her neck had little white slits which served as gills underwater. She slithered from the water and with her webbed hands and webbed feet she splashed water onto the body.

There was no response and she shrugged before beckoning the others to try and awaken the unconscious one. The angel laid there until a vibrant girl decked in gray tones with mousy blonde strands and gold skin crept from the rocks towards the body. She was thin but with every step you could hear and feel the tremble of the earth beneath her footfalls. She raised her arms and the ground suddenly beneath the body suddenly raised two feet like an alter. With careful movements she pointed his body towards the awaiting male counterparts of the previous females with a net and jagged dagger. Makato, the wooded one relinquished her hold and looked to the water sprite Ami and the rock tumbler Minako for guidance.

Suddenly from the woods there was a brushing sound and the woods parted to open to a female standing in the clearing out of breath. She watched with horrified blue eyes as the men raised the net and laid it over the angel-like creature she had heard about from her mother as a child. The man suddenly awoke and with a mutter of pain and tried to move his wings but yelped in pain. The newest female walked towards the creature with no hesitation and laid her hand on his good shoulder over the net.

Finally he seemed to realize that he was captured of sorts and started to struggle. The young female with long golden hair and white dress garb gave him a worried look as she noted that he was only hurting himself more with his wild thrashing. She looked at the two suns and their position in the sky and grew worried. The leader of their land would be here soon and if he saw the beautiful white wings, he would order them removed and brought to him for his own self purposes.

"It's alright," she whispered and smiled softly at him, unsure of whether he understood her words or not. He looked at her perplexed before smiling and going back into the world of pain and darkness. She looked at the others and frowned, "He is injured and I have not the time to heal him right now. I am more worried about Demando finding him and requesting his wings at this time. Kunzite," she looked to the male rock creator, "Remove his wings carefully so they can be reattached later. Hide them from Demando when he comes to claim the body and tag it for his own collection. Take care of him as best you can until Demando arrives, we don't want anything to happen to him! Rei and Ami, if you will swim towards the triad of wind, water, and space, they may advise us on to who he is or where he comes from. I have to go before Demando realizes I've left. Please take care of him!" Without another word she fled through the woods and looked like liquid silver lights dancing through the trees towards the stone palace.

Shingo watched with awe at the woman who had led them all bravely through the situation. His older sister was a beautiful and caring sprite he hoped his older brother, Motoki, would find a way to save her from Demando's clutches soon. He looked to the crowd of men at his side and quietly received his orders to gather herbs for healing medicines. With a flash of light, Shingo, had turned into a light silver liquid like his sister and traveled through the mystic woods of Canajoharie.

Back on the waters edge, preparations were being made to remove the wings with utmost precision. The dagger was being cleaned in the sparkling waters by Zoycite but fired to burn away infections by the male phoenix, Jadeite. The women were bustling about trying to detect Demando and keep him from discovering their coordinates until everything was ready and completed.

Suddenly Nephlite came swinging from the trees with a worried glance over his shoulder, "Demando," he panted as he jumped to the ground and landed on his haunches, "He is not far from here. If you don't remove them right now it will be too late for all of us."

Minako whimpered as she felt the earth tremble with the footfalls of the ruler of Canajoharie approaching. The others noticed her distressed cry and crept towards their respective locations. Jadeite grasped the dagger and lit up and flew to the volcano's edge where he habituated. Kunzite crawled back towards the cave hidden amongst the edge of the mountains along with Minako. Their light blondish white hair and gray skin hid them well in the crevices as they watched the scene unfold.

Zoycite sunk beneath the waters like the mermaid he was as he awaited his beloved Ami's return to their home under the sea. He motioned for Nephlite and Makato to clear the scene and head for their home in the trees until he saw Shingo's silver light shimmering towards the clearing and with horror he watched as Demando emerged on the edge of the forest mere feet away. It seemed Shingo realized his misfortune at the same time for he slowly bent down the release his hold on the herbs and sunk into the ground and watched Demando with anticipation.

Demando was a man of striking features. With stark white hair and pale white skin he appeared wispy and magical wherever he went. He carried a large staff of white wood with a large diamond on the end to help him achieve the look of walking when really he had to hobble to get around. He always stood tall and proud but his eyes reflected insecurity and horror when anyone gazed into the light grayish blue. His garments were of the finest white and moved like silk but upon his head was a crown of white flowers. Demando was a very vile and evil ruler for he wanted everything to be his and underneath his control. He had a third eye in his forehead that was rumored to be able to control people's thoughts and actions when looked into.

Demando looked upon the clearing and viewed the white cloaked body with gold seeping from his shoulder and stomach. He walked towards the creature and hovered over it and then he noticed the fine white wings upon the creatures back. He slowly moved back his sandaled foot and kicked the angel with a brutal force. The angel whimpered in his sleep confirming to Demando that he was in fact still alive. Demando slowly contemplated killing the creature here and stealing the wings or nursing it back to health and caging it for his private collection. Deciding to go on with plans for the second option he tapped his stick twice and the diamond at the top glowed white for a moment.

Seconds later in a burst of white light the girl from before appeared in the air before Demando and fell to the floor beside the man. "I want him for my keeping. Bring him with us however you have too girl."

The female looked over with sad eyes at the angel at her side and frowned he would never be free again, just like her. There was a thwack against her back as the stick hit her side, "Did you hear and understand me girl?" Demando sneered as he glanced at the horror on the beautiful girl's face.

She nodded slowly and started to prepare the body for transit when she felt a tap on her arm from cold hands. "I want you to say that you understand girl." Demando ordered in a commanding voice.

"Yes Demando. I understand your orders." She mumbled in a faint voice, nothing at all like the clear and powerful voice she used with her friends.

"Very good my little rabbit. I have it!" He smiled and waved the stick before pointing it at the diamond bracelet she wore around her wrist that signified she was owned by him, "From now on you shall be Usagi, my little rabbit."

Suddenly the female protested, "But Demando my family gave me a name. It's Serenity like the goddess of the moon on Earth. I have no need for a new name."

"I want you to be Usagi. Forget your other name ever existed. Do you understand Usagi?"

"I do." She whispered once more while her soul was screaming injustice on the inside.

"Now tell me once more, what is your name?" he asked in a mocking tone as he caressed her silvery blonde hair.

"My name, Demando, is," she hesitated and then sighed discreetly, "Usagi. My name is Usagi because I am your little rabbit." She muttered the last part and he smiled widely at her acknowledgement of his claim ship of her.

"Very good Usagi. Now you know what to do with my newest acquisition. I expect you back at the palace in the half suns rotations time." He pointed to his hand and offered it to her.

She bent down low and kissed it with disdain, "Yes sir Demando." With nothing else said Demando hobbled through the forest with his cane and left Serenity behind. Serenity seeing that her master was gone fell to her knees and wept for Demando's newest addition to the collection and for the freedom she and the handsome stranger would never have.

Drying her eyes she looked at the deep gash on his shoulder and the large whole with liquid gold seeping from the stomach. She looked to her friends who were emerging once again and they frowned as if too say they were sorry that they could not save the angel. She nodded slowly and then conjured with her hands a delicate bracelet of diamonds from thin air. With careful deliberation she fastened it around his right arm but she paused as she created the final seal, the one that would forever tie him to Demando.

The others looked upon the scene with vengeance, no one deserved to be caged or owned by the evil king. Knowing that this was the angel's decided fate though they nodded their heads to say that it had to be done or horrendous consequences would commence. She slowly brought her bracelet to meet his and touched the largest diamond. A duplicate diamond started to appear as a granule of white light. It floated softly from her wrist to seal his own bracelet and to lock his future in stone. She cried and then motioned for her brother, Shingo, to bring the herbs forward.

"Ami," she whispered, "I need to gather a few last things. Please start treating the wounds for you know Demando requires perfection and right now this angel has a long way to go. Mako I need you to alert me of any changes immediately. I'll be back soon." The girl's body turned into a flowing silver mist of light and it shimmered as it entered the forest but the regular shine was gone because it reacted to her emotions.

Ami treated the wounds with utmost care. She had Nephrite create a new bandage of leaves for his shoulder. She spread the herbs over the stomach and grabbed a large Karenina flower and placed the petals over the injury. The Karenina flower was rumored to heal and seal wounds but it was very rare. She finally splashed a little water upon his face to rouse him from the deep slumber. Slowly he stirred from the depths of dreamland and he whispered softly for all the creatures to hear, "Thank you."

His dark sapphire eyes opened and gazed at the yellow sky and the dark purple and red orbs floating in the distance. Gathering some courage he managed to speak clearly, "Where am I?"

Rei, who sat perched on a tree beside her love Jadeite, spoke with a velvety purr, "Canajoharie. A mystical land for which you will stay for the rest of your days." She mumbled the last line and looked at him with sorrow filling her deep amethyst eyes.

"What do you mean? I can leave the way I came in, can't I?" he struggled to sit up and only with the aid of Malachite did he manage to do so but a searing pain in his pack forced him to lie down again. He searched frantically with his eyes for the familiar face of the female from before, "Where is she?" He coughed and Zoycite siphoned some water in his direction.

Endymion took a quiet sip and thought about his situation and the strangeness of this new world. "I am here." A quiet voice said from behind him. He turned his head to the side but still he could not see the face that he longed too see.

"Welcome to Canajoharie Angel. You will stay here forever because the king of this land has claimed you for himself." She raised her wrist and pointed at the diamond bracelet decorating her slender wrists. She shook her wrist slightly and Darien felt an urge deep in his soul that led to his wrist which he raised and looked at. He then noticed that he too had a bracelet like hers adorning his muscular arms.

"What does that mean?" he asked slowly, afraid to hear the answer.

"You are a captive of Demando, just like me." She walked towards the stone alter he was resting on and sat beside him on the ground. "I'm so sorry that we could not save you from this fate!" she wept as she looked into his deep mysterious eyes.

Endymion lifted his good arm and rubbed it soothingly over her back. The smooth skin felt calming to his wild touch and he breathed a sigh of relief that she was tangible and that he could still feel things. "It's okay it can't be that bad." The girl looked at him with a tear streaked face and watery lazuli eyes.

"You don't understand!" She demanded as she stood up and started to frantically pace. "You no longer have freedom! You will forever be a prisoner to that evil man whom rules this land with an iron vice. You have beautiful wings that are not meant to be caged, you should be able to fly from here but we all failed you. I failed you by not being fast enough, but you will live a miserable life and I am to blame for your pain." At the end of her tale she sobbed again and he wrapped his good arm around her shaking frame.

"Shhh," he coaxed into her ear as he pulled her close, "I may not know this world but I know that you are not the cause of my pain. You are not to blame for this, it is the woman in the other world who sentenced me to life here not you so please smile." He wiped a tear from her eye with his thumb and then forced her to look into his eyes as he laid down, "Besides I am a mere human with wings, I do not deserve the title of Angel but you for your efforts and grace and beauty, deserve that and so much more. Now please smile for me angel."

Usagi looked into his eyes and saw nothing but honesty and hope in his eyes and she smiled a weak smile. She quickly wiped her face of any tear tracks and then giggled, "You have the wings so you are the angel."

Endymion smiled and then whispered into her ear, "Wings do not make an angel an angel. Tell me do you have a name?"

Her voice caught in her throat, "The name assigned to me by Demando is Usagi," she mumbled the reply and looked at the ground with disdain.

"I did not ask for your assigned name, what do you like to call yourself?"

"Ser," she paused and smiled at the new stranger she had taken a liking too, "Serenity but my good friends," she gestured to the creatures once rumored to be legends, "They call me Sere." She smoothed her skirt down and looked to the sky. They still had an hour or so before they had to report. "What about you? What are you called and where do you come from?"

"I come from far from here. I do not honestly know where it is in relation to this strange world." His eyes twinkled and he continued, "My name is Endymion, but my close friends always called me Endy."

Usagi giggled looked into his dark blue sapphire eyes, "It suits you," she paused and blushed, "Endymion."

"Serenity suits you angel," he teased and then gestured to the sky with the two moons, "Where I come from there was a beautiful white moon and Serenity was its goddess and you could be that goddess." He winked and she smiled becomingly, "Serenity," he whispered softly, "Call me Endy for you are the only friend I have right now."

"Then you can call me Sere."


End file.
